


Не вечно правит тьма

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Название: Не вечно правит тьмаАвтор: Mister_KeyЗадание: Love is... рисовать его по памятиРазмер: миди, 5428Пейринг/Персонажи: Стив Роджерс & Тони Старк, ангстовый торолоки в комплектеРейтинг: PG-13Категория: слэшЖанр: драма, ангст, ХЭВселенная: MCUПредупреждения: страдания молодого Вертера Роджерса в количестве





	Не вечно правит тьма

…но не вечно правит тьма,

Но верь — и ты найдёшь свой путь.

Надежды свет ты несёшь с собой, 

Надежда вновь жива(с)

 

— Я не могу его взять.

Наташа чуть заметно покачала головой: она лучше всех прочих умела чувствовать окончательность чужого решения — возможно, неудобного и даже вряд ли разумного, но искреннего.

— Я уверен, Тони бы… — начал Роуди. После Щелчка он сильно сдал, нити седины светились в волосах, лицо прорезали глубокие морщины, но он пытался делать всё, что мог — все они пытались. Беда была в том, что этого было недостаточно. — Он бы хотел, чтобы…

Иногда Стиву казалось, что ещё немного, самую капельку — и он сорвётся. Накинется на Роуди, Наташу, любого, кто окажется рядом, и примется молотить кулаками, как тогда, в бункере, когда ярость застилала глаза, а собственная боль оказалась слишком сильна, чтобы…

— Стив?

Наташа, благослови её боже, дёрнула Роуди за локоть и глазами приказала заткнуться. Тот послушался, замолчал и отступил, дав Стиву возможность взять себя в руки.

Они нашли щит не то чтобы совсем случайно. Было бы глупо не осмотреть всю базу, оставшуюся почти неповреждённой и выглядевшей как островок восхитительного, несовершенного, в одночасье потерянного мира, посреди обломков всей прежней жизни, рассыпавшейся в прах. Роуди показал им последние изменения, сделанные Тони, а всё прочее для их жалкой горстки не было секретом и так — ох, сколько дней и недель они проводили на этой базе, в этих спортзалах и кабинетах! — и Стив заранее настраивался на то, что придётся непросто, но щит…

Оказался последней каплей, только и всего. Тони поставил его стоймя, собрав специальную подставку, и белая звезда была первым, что Стив увидел, едва войдя в кабинет. Не потускневшая, она сияла по-прежнему, обещая вывести на верный путь и дать победу, и это лживое несбыточное обещание ещё можно было пережить, но тот, другой щит…

Он был довольно небрежно брошен поверх россыпи бумаг, в которых — Стив знал, даже не глядя, — было множество писем с просьбами о помощи, ещё больше — с горькими упрёками, которых Тони явно не заслужил, и целая кипа счетов и чеков с множеством нулей. Бесполезные, когда речь идёт о по-настоящему огромных потерях, деньги всё-таки имели некоторую ценность, и Тони раздавал их не скупясь, как человек, пытающийся тушить пылающий дом водой из горсти за неимением лучшего. 

— Идём отсюда, — сказала Наташа и твёрдо взяла Стива за руку повыше локтя. Он кивнул, бросил последний взгляд на свой старый щит, стоявший, как памятник тому, что не вернётся, и вышел следом — молча, как из комнаты покойника.

Возможно, Тони действительно был мёртв. Стив запрещал себе думать об этом, но думал всё равно. Не было возможности узнать наверняка, все косвенные признаки были хуже некуда: будь Тони жив, и уже нашёл бы способ вернуться на землю, вернуться к ним, встать рядом с ним, Стивом.

Человеком, однажды разбившим ему гораздо больше, чем броню и реактор. 

Ни о чём в своей жизни Стив не жалел так, как о том далёком дне в Сибири. Да, Тони не оставил ему большого пространства для выбора. Да, его нужно было остановить любой ценой. Да, ради спасения Баки он готов был на всё… вот только оказалось, что нет. К тому, что однажды придётся войти в кабинет человека, которого он предал, и увидеть не только бережно сохранённое свидетельство всего, что их разлучило, но и проект нового щита…

— Стив, — тихо сказала Наташа. — Дай себе передышку. У тебя лицо как перед Зола. 

Зола! Стив совсем о нём забыл. Гитлер, ГИДРА, множество других мерзавцев, которых он когда-то считал серьёзной проблемой, теперь казались не более чем тёмными тенями из прошлого, мерзкими, но неважными перед лицом настоящего. Того чудовищного по самой крутой мерке настоящего, в котором все они продолжали жить, не имея другого выхода.

— Я… стараюсь, — пробормотал он. Наташа ничем не заслужила пренебрежения, её здравый смысл и привычка к невзгодам помогали ему держаться, так что он пытался быть с ней как можно мягче. Со всеми, кто остался, как будто это могло вернуть неоплаченный долг человеку, с которым он обошёлся хуже некуда. — Прости, Нат. Было жутко увидеть, что он всё равно работал над моим оружием. После всего, что я…

— Что вы оба наворотили, — жёстко сказала Наташа. — Не делай из Тони беспомощную жертву, он бы врезал тебе за такое. 

— Я должен был ему рассказать, — Стив дёрнул щекой. В последнее время у него развилось что-то вроде тика: он ловил на себе странные взгляды тех, кто оказывался рядом, пытался перестать, но тщетно. — С самого начала всё пошло не так, и это моя вина.

— Допустим, — согласилась она, шагая рядом. — Но теперь поздно махать кулаками, Стив. Нужно жить дальше. Тем, кто остался, мы ещё нужней, чем раньше. 

Кривой коридор заканчивался спортзалом, и Стива так и подмывало поскорее до него добраться. Молотить кулаками безответные груши, не спать ночами и пытаться силой справиться с тем, с чем справиться невозможно — вот и всё, на что он был способен, по крайней мере, сейчас — и легче не становилось. Другие, слабые? Как он мог даже надеяться защитить их, если чувствовал себя слабым и разбитым? Побеждённым? 

Что-то сломалось в нём безвозвратно и до того основательно, что даже не верилось, что когда-то бывало иначе.

— Давай я вытрясу из тебя пыль, Кэп, — сочувственно сказала Наташа. — Мне иногда помогает.

Катаясь по татами и до кровавого пота отрабатывая удары, захваты и удушения, Стив действительно почувствовал себя немного лучше. Ему не нужны были тренировки, но они были единственным способом отключить мысли, бегавшие по одному и тому же мучительному проторённому пути; эндорфины довершали дело, и после того, как Наташа, криво улыбаясь, подняла руки, Стиву в голову пришла неожиданная идея. Он помог Наташе подняться и спросил:

— Как думаешь, тут найдётся бумага поприличнее той, что для принтера?

Романова не разразилась серией удивлённых вопросов — она никогда ничему не удивлялась, — и решительно кивнула.

— В офисном центре, — сказала она, испытующе глядя на Стива. Офисный центр представлял собой пару комнат, почти не использовавшихся в прежние времена, когда всем было не до заседаний и обсуждений, и как раз напротив него Тони устроил своё новое гнездо. Наверное, просто выбрал первую попавшуюся комнату, не связанную с воспоминаниями. Войти туда снова будет не слишком приятно, но сейчас, на эндорфиновой волне, Стив мог с этим справиться. — Не опаздывай на встречу.

Стив кивнул. В самом начале, когда кошмары принялись трепать его по ночам, он дал себе обещание ходить на каждое собрание Оставшихся, если только долг не велит иначе, и держал это слово, потому что оно держало его, давая хотя бы какую-то опору.

— Не опоздаю, — он вытер пот, заливавший глаза, и пожал Нат руку. — Спасибо.

Чем ближе к кабинету Тони, тем глупее казался внезапный порыв; Стив пересилил малодушие и был вознаграждён: в первом же шкафу обнаружилась пачка кэнсоновской бумаги. Он стряхнул с добычи слой пыли, раздобыл в соседнем ящике коробку карандашей и сел на чудовищно неудобный стул.

Драки и работа до седьмого пота помогали, как раньше. Может быть, рисование поможет тоже, и он перестанет просыпаться по ночам, чувствуя, как всё рассыпается вокруг него, чтобы никогда не вернуться. Может быть, получится хотя бы немного притупить боль потерь, не утихавшую со временем.

Он начал рисовать, как начинал всегда: без плана и чёткого представления о будущем рисунке, позволяя руке двигаться самой и глядя не столько на бумагу, сколько на образы, возникавшие в голове. Простая рыбацкая лодка, качающаяся у причала, блеск воды, грубоватые доски — он помнил, как хорошо было лежать на них солнечными днями, вдыхая запахи тины, воды и бензина, слушая перебранку портовых рабочих. Млеющий в июльском солнце город, казавшийся таким большим. Стив дорисовал быстрый росчерк падающей к воде чайки и замер, глядя на лист.

Всего этого больше не было. Никому не пришло бы в голову рыбачить на Гудзоне, никто не стал бы валяться на досках причала, да и сам причал давным-давно пропал, сметённый временем. Подумать только, когда-то он считал самой большой проблемой промчавшиеся семь десятков лет, не оставивших ему почти ничего знакомого. Сейчас это казалось насмешкой: господи, у него было столько всего — знакомый город, пусть и переменившийся, родная страна, привычное дело, которым не стыдно было заниматься, а главное, главное…

— Люди, — пробормотал он, откладывая лист. — У меня были люди.

Что, если удар окажется слишком силён? Что, если мир так никогда и не залечит раны, не восстановится в прежнем блеске, не сможет пережить потери и уйдёт в пустоту, во тьму, понемногу угасая? Некоторым, особенно молодым и тем, кто родился уже после Щелчка и не знал ничего другого, удавалось жить почти нормальной жизнью, кое-кто нашёл в себе силы продолжать жить, отгоревав и перелистнув страницу, но Стив — Стив не мог. И никто из оставшихся Мстителей не мог тоже.

Карандаш двинулся по бумаге словно сам собою, и Стив закрыл глаза. Он не хотел видеть, не хотел чувствовать, не хотел думать — по большому счёту, он не хотел даже жить. Депрессия, сказали бы врачи — но он не мог болеть ничем, ни депрессией, ни ПТСР, о котором упоминали на каждом собрании. Боль потери — вот это было вернее. Вина — ещё ближе к правде, но тоже не она, точнее, не вся она. К самому сердцу своих мучений Стив не подходил сам и не подпускал других — что толку? Помочь этому было невозможно, разве что откатить назад само время, и Стив бы непременно попытался, если бы Стрэнджа не развеяло вместе с остальными, а больше не было никого, кто мог бы даже попытаться…

Он рисовал, думая обо всём сразу и ни о чём конкретно, почти не сознавая, что именно рисует, и опомнился только когда понял, что с маниакальной тщательностью наводит резкость на верхний луч звезды. Собственный щит словно смотрел на него с листа. Звал, требовал. Просил взять себя в руки хотя бы ещё только раз, хотя бы только на мгновение — ощутить надёжную тяжесть и успокаивающий холод, услышать едва уловимый скрип ремня, уловить микроскопическую вибрацию, всегда поселявшуюся в щите, стоило его взять, — звал к себе, как существо, обладающее душой и способное тосковать. 

Стив глянул на часы и покачал головой: помимо всего прочего, у него оставалось не так уж много времени; он просидел здесь, рисуя, больше трёх часов кряду. Нужно было торопиться, и всё-таки он задержался ещё на мгновение. Прибрал за собой, поставил стул на прежнее место, отстранённо подумал, что нужно будет принести другой, поудобней, раз уж он собирается проводить здесь больше времени…

Стоп. Он собирался приходить сюда и рисовать — может быть, даже каждый день?

Да. Он собирался. 

***

— ...дети, — сказал Роуди. — Дети — вот что самое страшное. Я хочу сказать, нельзя растить их, рассказывая о прошлом как о золотом веке, но нельзя и врать. Я пытаюсь соблюсти баланс, но это порой трудновато.

После Щелчка, паники, нескольких недель сплошной катастрофы, когда рушилось, выходило из строя и горело всё, что могло рушиться, выходить из строя и гореть, — и Стив надеялся никогда в жизни не вспоминать Лос-Анджелес, на который свалилась добрая дюжина самолётов, из которых исчезли пилоты, и все другие города, которые постигла та же участь, — Роуди обнаружил, что по округе бродят дети, оставшиеся без родителей. Отцов и матерей-одиночек было довольно много, и в обычные времена все воспринимали это как должное, но после Щелчка оказалось, что двое родителей и большая семья, привыкшая общаться не только раз в году на Рождество — не старомодная, милая или докучливая, но в целом необязательная традиция, а залог выживания. После первой волны смертей пришла вторая, едва ли не более страшная, зацепившая самых слабых, оставшихся в одиночестве, и остатки социальных служб сбивались с ног, вытаскивая из запертых квартир и домов растерянных одиноких стариков и детей. Неспособные позаботиться о себе самостоятельно, в первые страшные недели дети гибли первыми, и Роуди, скрипя зубами от ярости, нажал на все рычаги и добился того, чтобы несколько военных частей направили на помощь изнемогающей полиции. Как-то само собой вышло, что собранные наспех детские дома стали его заботой, и Роуди то и дело мотался по стране, пытаясь из остатков былого состояния Старка выкроить то на одно, то на другое. Пеппер могла бы помочь, но случившееся сломило её, и когда-то железная леди Старк Индастриз ушла от дел, сложив полномочия, так что Роуди пришлось справляться самому.

— Баланс — трудная штука, — согласился Брюс. Он явно знал, о чём говорил: Халк рвался из него всё чаще, и несколько раз это чуть не закончилось настоящей катастрофой, но пока что Брюсу удавалось держать себя в руках. — Думаю, первое, о чём они должны узнать — это о надежде.

Роуди хмыкнул.

— Надежда, — повторил он, почему-то посмотрел на Стива и опустил взгляд. — Иногда мне кажется, что мы её недостойны. Я остался жив — почему? Почему именно я? Видит бог, порой… 

Он запнулся. Все терпеливо ждали, даже Тор. Потеря Асгарда и Локи ударили по нему, и трудно было сказать, что больше, но Тор больше не улыбался и не встречал каждого достойного крепким тычком в бок и предложением пойти подраться. Если такова была цена взросления, то, пожалуй, ну его к чёрту. Чего бы Стив не отдал, чтобы снова услышать раскатистое «валяй, приятель, тут все свои!»

Но Тор молчал. 

— Порой я ненавижу их, — запнувшись, выговорил Роуди и посмотрел на сидевшую напротив Наташу почти испуганно. –Я хочу сказать, они исчезли почти мгновенно. Несколько секунд страха — и всё, хотя наверняка, конечно, не скажешь, но…

— Ты прав, — вдруг сказал Стив. Он чувствовал смутное, отчего-то нездоровое облегчение: Роуди озвучил то, что Стив и сам носил в душе, не признаваясь никому. — Они ушли, а нам нужно продолжать жить дальше. Я уже ненавижу эту фразу. 

Это был первый раз, когда Стив заговорил на их собраниях — до сих пор он молчал и только слушал, как другие изливают душу. Обещанного освобождения он не чувствовал, но хорошо было уже то, что окружающие смотрели на него без негодования. 

— Потому что, — продолжил Стив, чувствуя, как тик возвращается снова, дёргая его лицо так, словно оно было собрано на нитку, и можно было, потянув, заставить кожу собраться складками, — некоторые могут двигаться дальше. Но не мы. Не я. 

Тор внезапно издал сдавленный звук и встал так резко, что уронил стул. Не глядя ни на кого, он почти выбежал наружу; слышно было, как что-то рухнуло с грохотом. Наташа стала подниматься с места, но Брюс осторожно накрыл её руку своей.

— Дай ему немного времени, — попросил он. — Когда такой, как Тор, горюет о потере, лучше дать ему сохранить лицо.

Собрание покатилось дальше, и Тор, невольно подтвердив правоту Брюса, вернулся на своё место за несколько минут до его окончания.

— Спасибо, — хрипло сказал он. Его лицо побагровело и казалось мятым, словно он долго тёр и мял его руками, пытаясь стереть следы слёз. — Я… я часто думал, что ненавижу Локи. Я и сейчас иногда… как он мог! Как он посмел дать себя убить так глупо! И мне так его не хватает, Один Всеотец, как же мне его не хватает!

Брюс протянул руку и сжал его плечо, крепко и утешающе. 

— Мы поговорим об этом, — сказал он. По негласному соглашению именно Брюс считался ведущим их группы — в конце концов, именно он, единственный из них, работал врачом. — В следующую нашу встречу мы поговорим о потерях и том, как мы с ними справляемся.

«Никак, — подумал Стив и поймал в блеснувших глазах Наташи ту же мысль. — Потому что мы не справляемся».

После собрания он ушёл к себе, в крошечный кабинет, неуютный и холодный, несмотря на отсутствие окон. Когда-то здесь была кладовка для бытовых мелочей, и Стив выбрал его только потому, что перестал нормально относиться к чужим взглядам в спину и большим открытым пространствам. Всё чаще хотелось закуклиться, забиться в узкое тёмное убежище, подтянуть ноги к груди и просто сидеть, глядя в никуда, но такого он себе, конечно, не позволял.

Если Роуди занимался детьми, то на совести Стива были взрослые. Возможности Щ.И.Т.а и армии давно остались позади, Стив не мог себе позволить даже полноценной аналитической службы — чёрт, вообще никакой! — но некоторые связи сохранились, и оставшиеся в живых одиночки присылали ему отчёты. Чаще всего в них не было ничего подозрительного: обычная преступная активность, полыхающие там и тут войны, десятки и сотни сект, собравших в себя тысячи обездоленных, агрессивных, не способных вернуться к прежней жизни людей, но сегодня…

— Брюс, зайди ко мне.

Брюс появился очень быстро, просмотрел предложенный отчёт — профессор Селвиг не просто пережил Щелчок, но, кажется, даже вряд ли его заметил, всецело поглощённый исследованиями, — и покачал головой.

— Картина похожая, но я могу с ходу найти другие объяснения, — заметил он. — Вовсе необязательно эти атмосферные возмущения означают потенциальный портал. 

— Но данные похожи, — Стив потёр занывший лоб. Иногда он вспоминал старый миф, прочитанный ещё в школе: как у Зевса страшно разболелась голова, и Гефест вынужден был разбить ему череп, чтобы на свет появилась Паллада — в полном вооружении, с копьём и шлемом, со щитом, воинственная и мудрая совоокая Афина. Стиву всё время казалось, что глаза у неё должны быть карими. — Что, если Танос решил, что половина — это слишком мало? Что человечество всё ещё слишком большое? 

— Стив, — начал Брюс, увидел выражение его лица и умолк. Приближение Другого Парня, своего или того, который есть у каждого человека, пережившего достаточно смертей и потерь, он чувствовал безошибочно. — Хорошо. Я проверю.

Стив поблагодарил его и сумел разжать пальцы, намертво стиснувшиеся на краю деревянного стола. Это получилось не сразу. 

Ему действительно нужно было взять себя в руки, и как можно скорей, но как? Как?

Ничего удивительного не было в том, что ночью он увидел привычный кошмар. Всё вокруг принялось рассыпаться. Первым истаяло одеяло, потом кровать и стены, потом Стив лежал по горло в пепле, сухом и невесомом, обжигающе-ледяном, и понимал, что его в самом буквальном и ужасном смысле окружают друзья. Все, кого он знал и любил, даже те, кто не дожил до Щелчка, были здесь: Пегги, мама, Баки, Коммандос — все до единого. Пепел гладил его, забивался в волосы, втекал под затылок, грозил затопить целиком, а Стив не мог даже пошевелиться, даже закричать. Потом бесконечное серое море, в которое обратился весь мир, подступило к самым ноздрям, и Стив проснулся, задыхаясь, с сердцем, колотившимся в глотке.

Часы бесстрастно отсчитывали время, и по опыту Стив знал: уснуть снова невозможно. Обычно после таких снов он шёл в спортзал и загонял себя до изнеможения, но сейчас решил иначе. Шагая по спящей базе, он добрался до офиса и вытащил бумагу и карандаши.

Первый лист покрылся резкими росчерками, лишёнными всякого смысла — у Стива слишком дрожали руки, чтобы даже пытаться нарисовать что-то осмысленное. Над вторым он задумался надолго — трудно было начать.

Потом кончик карандаша скользнул по бумаге, и Стив перестал думать. Ещё несколько минут — и дрожь в пальцах унялась, мучительная тоска стала утихать, как будто из простого грифельного стержня, как из странного шприца, через кожу всасывалось обезболивающее. Сердце перестало частить, в глазах прояснилось, и Стив, наконец, увидел, что — кого — рисует.

Тони не смотрел на него, как живой, разумеется. Несколькими десятками штрихов невозможно было добиться такого эффекта. Но едва прорисованный набросок не оставлял места сомнениям: это был Тони и никто другой. Каким-то образом Стиву удалось передать его черты, пока ещё только намеченные, но узнаваемые и несомненные: наклон головы, торчащие пряди волос, явно растрёпанных в задумчивости — ох, сколько раз Стив видел, как Тони, задумавшись, запускает руку в шевелюру и приводит её в полнейший беспорядок, — разлёт бровей, чуть искривившаяся линия рта…

Стив запрещал себе вспоминать всё, что когда-то было между ними. Было, честно говоря, не так уж много и уж точно гораздо меньше, чем он бы предпочёл: запоминающееся знакомство, риск, работа на износ, чувство плеча в битве и тихая забота после неё, которой Тони явно стеснялся и которую не мог не проявлять. Каждая нитка в костюме Стива была улучшена его руками, каждый новый вид стрел Клинта — проверен в его лабораториях, а из нутра квинджета Тони, казалось, и вовсе не вылезал, неустанно улучшая и совершенствуя защиту, двигатели, систему навигации и бог знает что ещё. Это называлось, выражаясь словами Фьюри, «Старк подсказал нам пару вещей», и Стив точно знал, что Тони живьём сожрал бы всякого, кто открыл бы правду. 

Даже после Сибири. После их чудовищной драки, в которой каждый удар чувствовался так, словно Стив бил себя самого, после жуткого мгновения, когда щит завис над беззащитным лицом в рамке изломанной маски и устрашающе-плавно, неотвратимо заскользил вниз — даже после всего этого Тони принялся делать другой, не запятнанный воспоминаниями и собственной кровью.

Карандаш всё бегал и бегал по бумаге; Стив закончил с глазами — теперь Тони и вправду смотрел почти как живой: насмешливо, упрямо, всегда чуточку ранимо, как умел смотреть только он, — и принялся рисовать рот. Язвительный, сладкий даже на вид, нестерпимо желанный — и если бы только Стив решился хотя бы раз, всё могло пойти иначе. Должно было пойти иначе. Он рисовал и рисовал — лучики крошечных трещинок, изгиб нижней губы и теневую ямку над верхней, — и отпустившая было тоска навалилась снова, впиваясь когтями, пока не сделалась нестерпимой.

У них было так много. Так много всего, не только мир, пусть несовершенный и полный опасностей, но ещё не разбившийся вдребезги. У них были разные взгляды на будущее, но было и само это будущее, и возможность договориться, и… и…

Они были друг у друга, вот и всё. А теперь этого никогда больше не будет. Даже если Тони жив — как знать, где он? Как прийти на помощь, если он не может позвать, а телефон, посланный когда-то в безнадёжной попытке помириться, давным-давно лежит, разбитый вдребезги? Брюс не стал щадить его и рассказал всё как было: Тони не хотел звонить ему даже перед лицом ужасной опасности, а потом стало слишком поздно. Всё в жизни Стива приходило, точно в насмешку, слишком поздно.

Тони смотрел и смотрел на него с листа, и это было всё равно что стоять над разрытой могилой и знать, что она пуста, что тебе не дали шанса даже оплакать того, кто не вернётся никогда.

Белый блик скользнул по полу, лёг на стену широким дрожащим пятном. Стив вскочил на ноги, сшиб стул, точь-в-точь как Тор накануне, карандаши посыпались со стола, раскатываясь по углам и сухо треща. Свет всё нарастал, словно кто-то врубил мощный прожектор над самой базой, и Стив знал, что это означает. Новую беду, конечно же. Данные Селвига всё-таки означали вторжение; ещё какая-нибудь мразь — не Танос, так кто-то другой, неважно, — решил нанести им визит. И он, Стив Роджерс, должен был встретить угрозу первым. Встретить во всеоружии и умереть, защищая Землю.

Он метнулся в кабинет Тони, тихий и скорбный, как склеп. Не думая ни о чём, схватил щит, и тот отозвался на долгожданное прикосновение торжествующим звоном, отчаянной радостью тела, которую Стив уже и не надеялся ощутить, тяжело и долгожданно приник к руке. Вспомнилось, как Тор рассказывал о ярости берсерков, идущих в бой и не чувствовавших боли даже от самых страшных ран; теперь Стив понимал, о чём тот говорил. Когда самая большая рана болит в тебе, внутри — становится, по большому счёту, всё равно, что ждёт впереди: победа или поражение. Стив, по крайней мере, мчался не побеждать. Защищать до последней капли крови — да. Погибнуть — возможно. Что угодно, только не тянуть постылую лямку в мире, одним щелчком пальцев превращённом в ад.

Вылетев на посадочную площадку перед базой, он на мгновение зажмурился: та была залита светом, до того ярким, что можно было разглядеть каждую травинку. Кто-то неузнаваемый, чёрный мелькнул рядом, крикнул:

— Кэп! Куда ты?!

Стив не слушал, торопясь добежать первым. Если — когда — он погибнет, все ошибки будут смыты, груз — снят с его души. Больше не будет кошмаров и иссушающей пустыни вины и одиночества. Исчезнет память о том, как каждый, каждый, кто хоть раз был ему дорог, исчезал или уходил, а того единственного, кто оказался слишком упрям и всё-таки остался рядом, Стив едва не убил сам. 

Предутреннее небо, густо-фиолетовое на востоке и угольно-чёрное на западе, было словно прочерчено циркулем; из ярчайшего круга света выступали контуры корабля, которого Стив в жизни своей не видывал. Рассмотреть его в подробностях не выходило — слёзы застилали глаза, но инопланетная чужеродность всей конструкции сомнений не вызывала. Нестерпимо режущий луч конусом падал вниз, как в фильмах про похищение людей злобными пришельцами, и Стив на ходу старался проморгаться. Кто бы ни прилетел по их душу, ему придётся очень постараться, и взять их без боя не получится. По крайней мере он, Стив, сделает всё, а если не получится — будет кому встать на его место и продолжить.

Кто-то кричал ему в спину — кажется, Тор, — но Стив почти не слышал даже его громового голоса. Ненормальная тишина — поле, это точно силовое поле, — накрывала его, как подушкой, отсекая звуки, и Стив уже был под самым шлюзом. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что это шлюз. Что-то сдвинулось в нём, в ослепительном бело-голубом сиянии на миг словно прорезали дыру, и Стив прицелился в тёмную фигуру, угрожающе и плавно скользнувшую вниз.

Дальше всё случилось очень быстро.

***

— Я его узнал, — сказал Тор. — Корабль. Странный парень называл его Бенетар.

— Оригинальное название, — заметил Тони. Он был измучен и выглядел как человек, не спавший всю жизнь, но был жив, точно жив. Стив до сих пор не мог окончательно в это поверить; так и тянуло потрогать истрёпанную броню с полуснятыми пластинами обшивки, коснуться сбитых пальцев, обнять… но Стив сдерживал себя, как только мог. Он и без того натворил достаточно. — Но бывает и похуже. Он мог бы назвать её в честь Бритни Спирс или Бибера. 

Наташа хмыкнула и поднялась, поманив Брюса и Клинта за собой. Тор, проявив неожиданную деликатность, встал тоже, и подал руку синекожей… девушке? Машине? Полудевушке-полумашине?

— Леди Небула, — торжественно заявил он, — я не думал, что мы встретимся снова. Мне кажется, это стоит того, чтобы как следует напиться.

Спутница Тони кивнула и позволила взять себя за руку.

— Я тоже не ждала ничего подобного, — признала она, шагая вслед за Тором. — Если бы мы встретились при других обстоятельствах, я бы…

Закрывшаяся дверь отрезала остаток фразы, и Стив заставил себя поднять глаза на Тони. До сих пор он упорно рассматривал щит, больше ему не принадлежавший — потускневший, кроме звезды, покрытый знакомым узором мельчайших ссадин и сколов, которые Тони не успел или не захотел закрасить. Может быть, Тони не захочет даже разговаривать с ним — Стива бы это не удивило, не после того, как он только что чуть снова не врезал ему щитом и не после того, что сделал сразу после, едва успев осознать, что тёмная фигура, охваченная яростным сиянием — действительно Тони Старк.

— Ладно, — Тони потёр лицо. Задел пальцем вспухшую губу, треснувшую посередине от бешеного поцелуя, которого не ожидал даже сам Стив и уж совсем не мог ожидать Тони. — Могу я узнать, что это такое было? 

Стив молчал. Слова не приходили, хоть умри. Когда он считал Тони мёртвым, в чём-то было проще — он то и дело ловил себя на том, что ведёт с ним мысленный диалог, обсуждает детали операций или пытается запоздало объясниться, примириться, исправить то, что исправить невозможно, но вот сейчас Тони чудесным образом был ему возвращён, а Стив не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. 

— То есть я понимаю — щит, — сообщил Тони, не глядя стянул с себя шлем и отложил в сторону. — Но поцелуи — последнее, на что я рассчитывал, и даже на них я не рассчитывал… тьфу ты. Кажется, у меня всё-таки шок.

— У меня… — Стив закашлялся. В горле было сухо, как будто проклятая серая пустыня, чудившаяся ему каждую ночь, поселилась там, запустила тонкое угрожающее щупальце. — У меня тоже. Наверное. Ты до сих пор меня ненавидишь, Тони?

Старк поднял брови — одна была рассечена и схватилась корочкой, придавая ему странную привлекательность, и Стив уже знал, что будет рисовать её по памяти, снова и снова. Даже если Тони так никогда и не простит его, а на то было очень похоже. Вместо того, чтобы встретить его как-нибудь особенно, Стив ухитрился в который раз всё испортить. Едва не случившийся удар щитом, как в дурном закольцованном сне, где ты раз за разом повторяешь самое глупое и стыдное, что сделал в жизни, и не можешь остановиться, а вслед за ним…

Вкус губ Тони до сих пор стоял у него на языке, кожу чуть саднило там, где по ней рвануло отросшей щетиной. Что же, у него останется хотя бы это. 

— Никогда. 

Стив заморгал.

— Прости?

— Никогда я не мог тебя ненавидеть, — так же решительно повторил Тони. Что-то уязвимое снова мелькнуло на его лице, и он закончил, поразив Стива до глубины души, — послушай, я всё понимаю. Раз ты снова со щитом, значит, прочёл и…

— Прости, я не должен был, — быстро сказал Стив. Кровь прилила к лицу, и оно горело. — Ни брать его, ни… погоди, прочёл что? 

Тони выдохнул, долго и шумно.

— Я вернулся с такой кучей новостей, что самому плохо делается, и очень скоро я отключусь совсем, — он подавил зевок. — Мы толком не спали… не помню сколько. Небуле легче, она практически андроид, так что… стоп, я не о том. Минут пятнадцать я ещё точно продержусь, так что вставай, идём.

Стив шёл за ним, как на Голгофу. Видно было, насколько пострадал костюм — Тони, похоже, снимал с него детали, нужные, чтобы починить корабль и, возможно, свою странную спутницу, — и Стив видел, как Тони прихрамывает, кренясь на левый бок. Каким чудом он вообще держится, как сумел добраться, почему ведёт себя так, словно вернулся только вчера… 

— Тони, — тихо позвал он, и Старк сбился с шага. — Как вы смогли найти путь назад? 

— Бритни, то есть крошка Бенетар, умеет прыгать между двумя точками пространства, — Тони помолчал. — А куда подевалась борода? Вышла из моды?

— Я от неё устал, — сказал Стив, пытаясь понять, что не так. Что-то было не так, что-то масштабное, огромное, чего он пока что не мог понять. — Сейчас нет никакой моды, все носят что придётся. Вся жизнь пошла наперекосяк, Тони.

— И мы приложили к этому руку, — Тони покосился на плакат, объявлявший о наборе в группу поддержки. — Это что такое? Вы всерьёз садитесь в кружок и держитесь за руки?

Стив молчал.

— Значит, да? — Тони присвистнул. — Выходит, всё ещё хуже, чем я думал. Не понимаю. Да, эта сволочь здорово нас потрепала, но ты, Кэп, никогда не падал духом, да и остальные…

Он пинком распахнул дверь в собственный кабинет и остановился так резко, что Стив на него налетел, ушибся об открытые грани содранных броневых пластин, вдохнул запах горячего железа, пота, усталости, чужой невиданной земли, в который раз спросил себя, где же Тони пропадал эти годы, в какой диковинной…

Тони повернулся к нему. Пыль, поднявшаяся от порыва сквозняка из распахнутой двери, медленно кружилась за его спиной, оседала на бумаги, стол, давным-давно забытую и с тех пор нетронутую чашку, на продолговатый конверт и пустую подставку щита — единственное, что изменилось с тех пор, как Стив входил сюда в последний раз.

— Кэп, — осторожно, как человек, ступающий по очень тонкому льду, сказал Тони, — это очень дурацкий вопрос, и ты, надеюсь, всласть надо мной посмеёшься, но… 

— Пять лет, — Стив знал, о чём он так боится спросить, и не мог ответить ничего, кроме правды. — Тебя не было пять лет, Тони. Наверное, время там течёт иначе, или дело в портале, или… не знаю. 

— Пять лет, — повторил Тони тем же неверящим тоном. — И ты всё это время не трогал щит.

— Я много чего не делал пять лет, — возразил Стив, отчего-то чувствуя удивительное облегчение. — Не видел тебя. Не знал, зачем остался жив. Не мог себя простить и спать ночами без кошмаров. Не забывал о тебе ни на миг.

Тони потрясённо присвистнул. Промаршировал, поднимая облачка пыли на каждом шагу, наклонился и поднял пожелтевший бумажный прямоугольник. 

— Не уверен, что тебе это нужно, — сказал он с сомнением. — Но если — если есть хоть шанс стереть с твоей идеальной физиономии тот кошмар, который я сейчас вижу…

На то, чтобы прочесть письмо, у Стива ушло три секунды. На то, чтобы перечитать, с дико бьющимся сердцем, и осознать — ещё десять раз по столько.

— Стив, — чуточку нервно окликнул Тони. — Скажи что-нибудь, пока меня не одолело…

Стив развернулся, парой шагов преодолел коридор, сгрёб жалобно хрустнувший лист и вернулся, прежде чем Тони успел замолчать.

— Откровенность за откровенность, — сказал он, вручая портрет оригиналу. Только что прочитанные строчки — «…твой и всегда был твоим», «если бы только я оказался умнее» и даже «поверь, я всё равно дам тебе в зубы, когда встречу, но ты…» бились у него в голове, слоясь и наползая друг на друга, пока не осталось единственное, врезавшееся намертво, как в гранит.

«Всегда был только ты, чтоб тебе провалиться. Вернись, Кэп, и забери свой щит, а потом сделай вид, что не читал ни слова».

Всё ещё видя эти быстрые ломкие строчки, Стив поднял взгляд — и натолкнулся на ответный, горящий тёмным огнём. Усталый донельзя, измотанный до предела, Тони отдавал последние запасы энергии на то, чтобы жить что было сил: прямо сейчас, рядом с ним и для него. Вместе. Он был как восковая свеча, готовая истаять и сгореть до остатка, но не погаснуть — и от этой решимости безнадёжность, мучившая Стива так долго, трескалась и осыпалась, как старая глина, на время закрывшая ход воде. Ничто не может остановить реку, решившую проложить новое русло, и Стив физически чувствовал её могучее движение внутри себя: как надежда, совсем уже иссякшая, вновь оживает, наполняя душу и сердце, смывая боль поражения и горечь потери, как бьёт во все стороны, прогоняя бесплодную пустошь и придавая сил.

— Тони, — только и смог сказать он. Старк снова посмотрел на лист с собственным портретом, неуверенно облизал губы.

— Если я для тебя и вправду такой, — он замолчал. Двойник смотрел на него отчаянными, почти живыми глазами, и Тони, видимо, решился договорить. — Если ты действительно видишь меня вот так…

— Всегда, — выдохнул Стив, видя на измученном лице напротив то же недоверчивое непонимание, что совсем недавно чувствовал сам. — Я всегда тебя таким видел. Прости меня, Тони. Если только сможешь, я…

Старк не дал ему договорить. Шагнул вперёд, выпуская из пальцев бумажное признание в любви, слишком сильной, чтобы сгореть даже в огне, сжигающем миры — хрупкой, могучей, непобедимой, разделённой с первого взгляда и способной пережить все, даже самые тяжёлые времена, — положил руки Стиву на плечи. Тот обнял в ответ, всё ещё не веря до конца, прижался лбом к горячему лбу Тони.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — сказал он.

— Я знаю, как всё поправить, — ответил Тони.

Стив целовал его, с каждым движением губ убеждаясь: знает. И выправляет, чинит, сколачивает мир из осколков — его, Стива Роджерса, мир, казавшийся безнадёжно разбитым! — каждым движением губ и ударом сердца. 

— Я тоже, — сказал он, когда этот дикий поцелуй закончился. — Мы оба знаем.


End file.
